


Eurydice

by jessamoo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a complicated thing, bringing someone back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klaroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/gifts).



It's a painful thing, coming into being.

Ask the universe with her exploding stars and endless falling. Look at a baby, with its blood and noise. Ask a girl, a canary, who was born over and over whilst choking on water.

And so it is painful for her sister. The one who took black for a mantle, who wore her own darkness like a second skin, the girl who screamed. And it is this darkness she travells through, this screaming her first thought.

When Laurel Lance comes back to life, she moves the earth.

Let the ground shake, Nyssa thinks. Let it spit out what it took too soon, push her back from its hungry gaping maw. Let it starve. Just give her back whole and full.

They had told Nyssa she was being selfish, but she knew Laurel, knew that if there was a way, she'd do the same thing. But had Nyssa not been the very one warning her against it? The one who had refused to bring Sara back. She had not wished it on her worst enemy, let alone her beloved. She knew now that in part, she had been too afraid to look into those bright ocean eyes and see nothing. Not even a whisper, a ghost of who she was before.

Thats what she risked now also. There was doubt in her mind, of course there was. And whilst she had a little meaness, a little selfishness making her hands shake, in truth there was a greater good to her actions. 

She understood what Laurel had done for her sister. When she watched Sara save a life, light glinting off the white of her suit, without a mask, she knew why Laurel had taken the risk that she had. It wasn't selfish. The world needed Laurel as much as Nyssa did. 

So she had travelled and read and fought and bit and scratched to find a way. Nyssa was the one who had destroyed the lazarus pit, so it fell to her to find a new way.

And she did. She had told Quentin Lance that she would do anything for Laurel. Even if it meant pulling her out of heaven with her bare hands.

In the end it turns out she did need to use her hands. She played a very old lyre, she played it very badly, hoping against hope that her grief was enough for the world underneath to hear her. Did the god's cry this time? She hoped so.

Then she digs in the dirt, get it under her fingernails, until a cold hand grabs hers. She pulls her love from the roots and soil of the earth.

When the screaming and raging stops (but not the crying, that doesn't stop for a long time.) she holds that face, that perfect face in her hands, her fingers hovering around her for a few moments like she's made of glass. She looks into Laurel's terrified eyes, trying to see who existed behind them now whilst her heart barrelled around in her chest.

Laurel sat panting and crying, her best dressed ripped, dirt matting her long wild hair.

Then, like the sun emerging from the clouds, she manages a smile.

"Nyssa."

Nyssa laughs in disbelief, not bothering to hide her own tears.

"Forgive me my love." She whispers in a ragged rush. "But the world was a darker place without you."

Laurel frowns, thinking for a moment before nodding slowly. She was still very confused and slightly dizzy - she would be confused for a long time after this - but she understood the feelings she had when she looked at Nyssa. She recognizes her.

So she opens her arms and nods, letting Nyssa fall against her, clutching her tightly as they sit together amongst the dead, two living people in a grave, where before there was only one.


End file.
